


Not Too Involved

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the prompt "imagine Person A wearing Person B’s pajamas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Involved

**Author's Note:**

> I feel odd writing these two so let me know if I did okay (:   
> -XOXO

There are positives and negatives to hotels and competitions. Positive: friends always around, skating, fans, performing. Negative: stress of competition, scores, usual roommate down two floors and across the hotel in a place very far from home. The competition is over and gala rehearsals are finished for the day. It’s reached the time when it’s too late for napping and too early for bed and the party Eric left for doesn’t at all appeal to Andrew. He could stay here, channel surf or shower again in hopes of it being late enough to go to bed once he was finished. Or, despite his exhaustion, he thinks of taking the journey down two flights of stairs and across the hotel to what just might be an empty hotel room. Whether she was there or not, the walk would at least waste a little more time, maybe fight off some of the sleep in his eyes. Weighing his options he slips on his shoes and pockets his phone leaving his room before he could change his mind. 

Andrew takes the stairs, not bothering to rush to her room, giving his mind some time to settle before seeing her. When did this need to always be with her grow so strong? He had vowed not to get so involved while they were still skating together, fear of a ruined career enough to scare him from any commitment past what they already shared. So maybe he still likes to buy her flowers and take her out to dinner. And maybe they share a bed some nights…most nights. And maybe he holds her close and kisses her neck when he is happy, when he is sad. Maybe he is involved more than he told himself. Fear rushes through him as he reaches her and Meagan’s room, most definitely more involved, terrifyingly dependent. 

He knocks without thinking and holds his breath while he waits for any movement behind the closed door. Without hint it flew open, a smiling Kaitlyn drowning in an old yet familiar Canada t-shirt and a pair of Superman pj pants much too big to be her own. He smirks at her; maybe he is just fine with being as involved as he is. 

“Hey,” Kaitlyn greets, swinging the door further open and inviting him in.

“Hi,” he steps into the room smiling at her and giving her a once over. “So, I was wondering if you’d seen my long sleeve grey Canada shirt? I thought I packed it before we left. And I was positive I brought my Superman sleep pants,” Andrew slyly smiles moving his gaze from where it had been fixed on the wall to her face.   
She sticks out her tongue at him and chases after him with her hands balled into fists intent in hitting him as he darts away from her and around the small hotel room. He’s laughing ridiculously hard as he jumps from bed to bed and Kaitlyn follows behind. 

“I’m going to get you, Poje!” she squeals between giggles as she launches herself from the end of the bed and onto his back. They’re ridiculous and childish and he can’t help his smile as she wiggles around on his back trying to push him over. 

She tightens her legs around his waist and tries to pull his body over onto the bed. With a dramatic sigh Andrew topples over, flipping so Kaitlyn’s back bounces off the mattress as they land and he hovers over her and smiles that way too handsome smile. 

“Gotcha, Katush.” She squeals in anticipation as his hands descend on her waist and the tickling begins. If there’s something people would not guess about Andrew it would be his immense love for childish things like pillow fights, building forts, and moments like the present; Kaitlyn writhing under him making a noise between a scream and a laugh. Her breath was coming in fast, strangled by the laughs she couldn’t hold in. 

“Andrew, let me,” she takes in a large breath to stop more laughter, “go!” Kaitlyn drags out the last word, her arms and legs flailing on the mattress and trying to kick the large man-child above her. 

He freezes, letting his hands rest on the bare skin of her hips where his shirt had ridden up on her body. “You stole,” he thumbs the loose fabric, “I think this is fair punishment.” His hands travel under her shirt and up to her ribcage. She sees the flicker of mischief in his eyes and prepares for a second assault. 

“Sorry Kait, I forgot my phone so I came…oh,” Meagan’s voice echoes through the now silent hotel room. She’s frozen in the entry way her jaw practically resting on the floor. 

“Hi Andrew,” she squeaks out moments later cutting through the awkwardness like a knife trying to sever steel. That, at least, seems to stir Kaitlyn and Andrew from their frozen position on the bed, his hands still up her shirt and straddling her waist. 

“Hey,” Andrew lets out, sounding a bit too forced rather than as casual as he had hoped. He straightens up from his position hovering over Kaitlyn and moves one leg over her body to sit on the bed next to her. She sits as well with a deep sigh, smiling over to Meagan and shrugging. She seems much less affected by the intrusion than Andrew feels. The pair sits there in silence staring at the floor while Meagan putters around trying to find her phone. She is sweeping through the room throwing open bags and shaking out clothes worn earlier in the day.

Bending over her suitcase she breaks into peals of laughter, “Oh my gosh guys,” she manages to let out as her fit turns into snickers, “I am not one of your mother’s.” She turns from her bags to look at them. Kaitlyn’s still smiling looking rather nonchalant while Andrew’s face has become a deeper shade of red than she’d ever seen.   
“It’s not what it looks like,” Andrew blurts out.

“If you came 10 minutes later it would be,” Kaitlyn blankly says with one eyebrow raised. 

“Kaitlyn!” Andrew gasped, “She stole my pajamas. I was merely punishing her, nothing more. Wait, that sounds bad. I mean, I was…I don’t know.” He runs a hand through his hair exasperated trying to give what he hopes is a pleading flicking from Meagan to Kaitlyn. He’s starting to worry when neither say anything. “Right, Kait? Just friends being friends?”

That sets the girls off into fits of laughter. He’s so confused looking between the two as their giggling keeps getting more and more. They pause to look at him for a moment and then it starts all over. Kaitlyn’s fallen back on the bed and is rocking from side to and Meagan is sitting on the floor clutching her stomach. Apparently he missed the greatest joke of the century.

“Umm…so…?” the girls have calmed down and Andrew’s still just as confused.

“Andrew, I room with Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn and I are friends. Do you seriously think I don’t know what’s really going on between the two of you?” Meagan deadpans. “That being said, don’t wait up for me. Don’t even think of me. I won’t be back tonight.” She winks at them both leaving with the same gusto as when she came into the room. 

“Seriously, Andrew?” She’s laughing again and climbing into his lap. “She tours with us. We’ve been on Team Canada together for years.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not every day someone walks in while I have my hands up your shirt...we don’t exactly have roommates at home.”

“Just two twin beds in two separate rooms where we,” Kaitlyn pauses and makes quotations marks with a smirk, “‘don’t get too involved.’” 

“I think it’s been 10 minutes, what were you saying we’d be doing then? I’d like to show you how uninvolved I am,” he teases and turns them over to lay her back down on the mattress with a devilish grin.


End file.
